My Piece of the Pie
by estelgreenleaf
Summary: American Pie, Harry Potter style. Idea came from Hermonie. Rating for two swear words.


Disclaimer: The song American Pie is owned but Don McLean. I don't own My Immortal either. The idea is not mine, it is Hermonie's. I took her idea and adapted it because I didn't understand it. So the idea credit should go to her. I just changed it.

Now onward, to the story!

My Piece of the Pie

A long long time ago

I can still remember

How fanfics used to make me smile

And I knew if I had my chance

That I could write a good romance

And maybe get reviews by the mile

But the uploads made me shiver

As the reviews went up the river

Sappy syndrome I'd type

The characters just weren't ripe

And I don't know if I cried,

When I wrote about why he lied

But something kicked me deep inside

The day, The Order died

So bye-bye to my piece of the pie

Post my stories on the website

But the reviews ran dry

Those good old fics would just sit there and sigh

Sayin this'll be the day the fics die

This'll be the day the fics die

Did you write the book of fun?

And do you know how it took to get it done?

If the forum tells you so,

Do you believe in answered polls?

Can fanfic save your mortal soul?

And I know I update real slow,

I know that you're in love with him,

But I want to rip him limb from limb

You posted up a storm

Man I dig that nonconform

I was a naïve tired author girl

With a dumb idea and a plotting squirrel

But I knew I was out of luck

The day, The Order died

I started ranting

Bye-bye to my piece of the pie

Posted my fanfic on the website

But the reviews ran dry

The good old fics would just sit there and sigh

Sayin, this'll be the day the fics die

This'll be the day the fics die

Now, for ten weeks, we've had the same old fics

And moss grows fat on unused clicks (1)

But that's not how it used to be

When the authors typed for the girls and boys

With ideas coming from you and moi (2)

And a voice that came from deep inside

And while the owner was looking down

The author stole their thinking crown

No courtroom was rehearsed

Ron was thrown away first

And while my friends read a fic of snark

The Cannons practiced in the park (3)

And I wrote stories in the dark

The day, The Order died

I was typing

Bye-bye to my piece of the pie

Post my stories on the website

But the reviews ran dry

Those good old fics would just sit there and sigh

Sayin this'll be the day the fics die

This'll be the day the fics die

Helter skelter in an angry swelter

The fics flew off to find a better shelter

Goin far away and leavin fast

Some of the pages fell on the grass

I sat down on my ass

My best friend watching me in a cast

Then I smelled that sweet perfume

My ipod played that happy tune

Then I got up to dance

But I never got the chance

Cause the bad fic site refused to yield

No one knows how bad it feeled

To recall what was reviewed

The day, The Order died

So bye-bye to my piece of the pie

Post my stories on the website

But the reviews ran dry

Those good old fics would just sit there and sigh

Sayin this'll be the day the fics die

This'll be the day the fics die

We all knew that was not a good threat

A generation lost in net

With no hope to start My Immortal again

So come on guys, start posting again

Write another fanfic quick

Cause flames aren't an author's friend

And as I watched reviewed fly away

My comp was kicked in a fit of rage

No evil born in hell

Could break this devil's spell

And as reviews flew out of sight

To wrong what's wrong and confuse what's right

I saw Satan laugh with delight

The day, The Order died

So bye-bye to my piece of the pie

Post my stories on the website

But the reviews ran dry

Those good old fics would just sit there and sigh

Sayin this'll be the day the fics die

This'll be the day the fics die

I met an author who wrote sad things

And asked her for some happy reads

But she just logged of instead

I went down to the forum once more

Where I'd battled different ships before

But the battle never ceased

And on the author screamed

The readers died, and the ships don't work

Not a word was spoken

The author's brains were broken

And the three characters I admire

Snape-y, Lupin, and Sirius most

They ditched the last book for the coast

The day, The Order died

They started singing

So bye-bye to my piece of the pie

Post my stories on the website

But the reviews ran dry

Those good old fics would just sit there and sigh

Sayin this'll be the day the fics die

This'll be the day the fics die

They started singing

So bye-bye to my piece of the pie

Post my stories on the website

But the reviews ran dry

Those good old fics would just sit there and sigh

Sayin this'll be the day the fics die

Me and my friends call keys clicks.

Pronounce "moy"

The Cannons, you know, the Quidditch team.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it. Just hit that magic little review button.


End file.
